The Dirt
by NatahlieWhitlock
Summary: Bella is tired of all these ordinary Fork's boys and Jasper is the only one she can go to to get what she wants. Rated M for lemons and language.


**A/N: **_Just a short little J/B story. A bit of lemony goodness for all the Jasper lovers out there. SM owns all. Enjoy and as always, thanks SO much for reading!_

Bella was fed up with Fork's boys. All they wanted was for her to be their girlfriend and treat her like a delicate flower…blah blah. Bella wasn't interested in being anyone's girlfriend, and certainly no one's _delicate flower_. The truth of the matter was, that despite her exceptionally ordinary appearance, on the inside she was dark and dirty. All she really wanted was for these boys to fuck her, she didn't need anything further.

At lunch, Bella was chatting with Jessica about her current relationship with Mike. Jessica was thrilled that Mike had asked her out, in fact she hadn't shut up about it for weeks.

"So…Mike and I…had sex last night!" Jessica giggled with guilty pleasure. "It was so romantic," she added. _Indeed_, Bella thought to herself. She had screwed Mike within the first month she had moved to Forks. She had to stifle her laughter when she recalled how he was so nervous about it, he'd strategically planned it out too. He had the candles, the music, the whole works. _Gag_.

"How many times did you fuck?" Bella asked casually. Jessica's eyes widened and her cheeks flushed a bit as she looked around.

"Only once Bella, Jesus, I'm not a friggin' sex fiend!" Jessica informed her. Bella raised her eyebrows a bit. Doing it more than once in a setting is now sex fiend behavior? Well, she was fucked.

"Jess, do you even realize what a sex fiend truly is?" Bella questioned, curious as to what sheltered Jessica would say.

"Well," Jessica guffawed, clearly unable to think of an appropriate response. "I know that Jasper Hale is one," she giggled, trying to change the subject so she wouldn't look stupid. Still, Bella's ears perked up a bit and she leaned in closer across the table.

"What do you mean?" she asked under her breath.

"Well I knew this chick that slept with him once, when they first moved here, she said he wanted to do _sick_ stuff with her," Jessica whispered, delighted with every word of gossip pouring out of her mouth.

"Like what?" Bella was completely enthralled at this point. She glanced across the lunch room to the Cullen's table. Jasper was sitting there, as usual, poking his food and trying to act interested in whatever his siblings were talking about.

"She said when they had sex he always said horrible, nasty things. She also told me that he always tried to get her to do weird stuff, like tying her hands up or getting on her hands and knees and stuff like that." Didn't sound too nasty, but it was closer to her fantasies than any of the

"No…_Hale_?" Bella couldn't believe that the guy she sat next to in AP History every day was as dark and as horny as she was. He'd never uttered a word unless they were working on their weekly in-class project. Which coincidentally they would be working on today and all this sex talk with Jessica was making Bella incredibly horny.

She could barely sit still as she waited for their professor to release them into their groups of two. When the moment finally came, he meticulously retrieved his book, a notebook and pen, then looked at Bella waiting for her to start talking about their assignment.

"Well?" he asked.

"Well what?" Bella was snapped out of her thoughts, which consisted of her legs wrapped around his waist.

"This is usually the part where you start talking and I start writing, or are you actually going to let me take the lead this week?" he asked only sounding kind of like an asshole. This made Bella smile wickedly.

"No no," she said, "You go on and take this one," she said as she leaned over him to slide the pen and paper her way. As she did this, he couldn't help but notice that her breast brushed against his upper arm. He cleared his throat.

"Alright then," he began, "The Revolutionary War, not exactly my area of expertise but, I know enough," Bella noticed his slight southern accent for the first time, and she felt her nipples harden under her clothes.

"So," she cut him off in mid-thought, "I heard a nasty rumor about you today," she said coyly. She rested her head on her hand and looked at him innocently.

"Oh really?" he shifted in his seat nervously. What had the Fork's high kids been saying now? "What rumor is that?" he asked, looking at her square in the eyes. Bella took the intense eye contact as an opportunity to be a bit forward.

"I heard you like to be rough when you fuck," she lowered her voice, which only made the words sound sultry. Jasper's eyes widened, and then narrowed just as quickly. He cocked a smile.

"Where'd you hear that?" he asked.

"I don't know…a little bird told me," she laughed, "I just want you to know that you're not alone, a lot of people like rough sex."

"Yes, it has been known," he chuckled a bit too. "But out of curiosity, why would you even be talking about that?" he asked, closing his book completely forgetting about the assignment.

"I was just trying to figure out if anybody in this fucking town can be dirty enough to satisfy me," she winked. Jasper's cock twitched and he had to focus all his energy on not getting hard during fucking AP History. Before he could say anything she added, "Do you think you can?"

"Hmm," Jasper pretended to think about it for a moment, completely unaware of how it was teasing her. "How about I give you a ride home today, and we can see?" he asked.

"It's a date, cowboy."

"Miss Swan," their teacher's voice boomed from above them, making her jump. "You two haven't done anything on your worksheets, what have you been doing back here?" Bella's face flushed with redness.

"Bella isn't feeling well Mr. Vaughn, I was actually about to ask you if I could take her to the Nurses office, I'll finish our worksheet tonight at home sir," Jasper promised him, the words coming out so smoothly that even Bella believed him for a second.

"Of course, Bella, I hope you feel better, okay?" Mr. Vaughn soothed. Since there was only twenty minutes left in the school day, they made a B-line for Jasper's vehicle and drove straight to Bella's house.

"That was pretty smooth back there," Bella complimented him on their great escape. "You always get what you want out of people, don't you?" she asked. Jasper smiled wickedly.

"Yes I do. You're going to understand that real well by the time I'm finished with you," he said firmly, instantly soaking Bella's underwear.

"So," Bella said throwing her books into the hallway as they walked into her house, "This is it." Bella turned around to find Jasper standing merely inches away. He moved in, pushing her up against the wall hard, making her moan in anticipation.

"What do you want?" he whispered in her ear, chill bumps rising on her flesh.

"I-I," Bella was trembling so hard she couldn't think to speak.

"C'mon," he growled, "Tell me what you want," he traced his tongue over the pulse in her throat, inciting another moan.

"I want you to dominate me," she breathed, "I want it rough Jasper," she moaned as he licked and nipped at her neck. He grabbed a fistful of her hair and forced her down to her knees. _Ahh_, she felt relived, this was something she was good at. He kept one hand buried in her hair while he unbuttoned his jeans, the bulge obvious even through the thick fabric.

"No one can satisfy you huh?" he asked with a jerk of her hair. She shook her head, whimpering.

"Are you a little slut?" another hair jerk and she was nodding her head like a crazy person.

"You want me to fuck your pretty little mouth?" he asked forcefully. She nodded again, getting more wet by the second. Bella cuffed her fingers around his jeans and boxers and pulled them down slowly. He sighed heavily as she did this. He held her head still while he used his other hand to navigate his dick towards her waiting mouth. He rubbed the tip gently across her lips, which slightly parted at the touch. Finally, he couldn't wait any longer and allowed her to suck the tip into her mouth.

"Fuck," he moaned as Bella swirled her tongue around, gripping the base with her hand. She worked her mouth like a pro, using her tongue everywhere. He pulled her up gently by her hair, then took her small face into his hands. He'd never noticed how gorgeous her eyes were. He pressed his lips against hers wildly, desperate to feel his tongue against hers.

"Take you clothes off," he commanded and she did as she was told, slipping out of her clothes quickly.

"What now?" she smiled, rubbing her breasts into his torso. He leaned down to kiss her one more time then grabbed her hair again.

"Finish what you started," he said. Bella went back to work on him, her mouth keeping his dick wet as she pumped her hand up and down his shaft.

"Oh yeah," he breathed. "Make me cum like a good little slut," he whispered as he threw his head back. Bella felt his cock throbbing in her hand and quickly pushed her mouth so low on him she could feel it against her throat. He shot is hot liquid down her, whimpering profanities as she swallowed it all blissfully.

He picked her up and carried her to the living room, throwing her down on the couch. He stood there admiring her for a minute. Bella noted this and slowly spread her legs apart, revealing to him how wet he'd made her.

"You want me to fuck that tight little cunt, don't you?" he asked slowly, drawing out each word to tease her relentlessly. She bit her lip, nodding her head. "Tell me."

Dick hard and ready he threw himself on top of her, positioning himself between her legs. He slid his tip up and down her wet center, making her moan loudly.

"Jasper," she breathed as his dick dipped over her entrance, "Fuck me…_please_," she begged him. Hearing her beg him pushed his final limit and he slowly worked his dick into her, relishing every inch and how fucking tight it was.

"Oh…shit!" she moaned as he pushed himself fully inside her, grinding his hips into her to go as deep as possible. He lowered his mouth to her breasts and began licking her nipples, sucking and gently biting at them, causing Bella to let out small yelps of pleasure as he fucked her senseless.

"You like that?" he breathed as he slammed into her over and over.

"Yes! Fuck yes!" she screamed. He could feel her walls tightening around him and he knew he wouldn't be able to last much longer. He buried his face into her neck, breathing heavily, moaning her name.

"Oh yeah," she breathed, "I'm going to cum so hard," she buried her nails into his shoulders. He groaned hard as he rode out his orgasm, continuing to fuck her. The sensation was too much for Bella to handle and she was pushed over the edge, reaching her own orgasm.

They collapsed on the couch, out of breath and completely electrified.

"That was so hot," Bella sighed as Jasper threw an arm over her naked body.

"Hell yes, it was," he agreed.

"We need to hang out more often."

"Definitely."


End file.
